Tails of Red and Blue
by skyisthelimit
Summary: Drabbles of our favorite red/blue couple. 1 - Jellal had been certain no one loved her hair as much as he did. While that was true, there was apparently someone who cared more.


**A/N:** So in my dry spell I've taken to drabbling again. And what better target that my most recent OTP?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy tail...Or I would have made these two make out already for pete's sake

* * *

You could say Jellal had a bit of a…thing for Erza's hair, and massive understatement wouldn't even begin to cover it.

Ever since he was a boy he'd been fascinated with those fiery locks and the girl they belonged to. It was the first thing he remembered after contracting _amnesia_ from being in a _coma_ from being _poisoned_ with _ethernano_ , for heaven's sake. So Jellal had been pretty confident no one loved Erza's hair (or the girl herself, but that's another matter) as much as he did.

He still firmly believed this…but maybe he had to secede that there was _one_ way in which he was _not_ the one who cared most for those scarlet strands.

"What are you doing?"

The requip mage turned her head from the mirror to look at him over her shoulder…and the _wings of swords_ hovering over them. "What does it look like?"

Jellal moved from the doorway into the room. Crime Sorcière had arrived discretely to this inn on the outskirts of Hargeon yesterday. Erza had met them soon after, so that they could compare and exchange their findings on Avatar. While Jellal was disappointed that Fairy Tail had disbanded, and worried about the upset it caused Erza, he had to admit one thing he enjoyed (again, another understatement) was how much more often he and the red headed mage were able to see each other since the guild's dissolution.

"I'm not quite sure, actually," he said honestly.

She turned back to the mirror. "I just recently obtained this new armor…" though apart from the deadly wings it really appeared more like dress, Jellal noted, "…and I am putting the finishing touches."

"It's a lovely armor," he commented. "I assume it has some special properties?"

"Thank you," Erza said, "And of course it does. It took the smith mage three weeks to complete."

"Then what possible modifications do you need to make to it?"

"It doesn't need modifications. Like I said, just some finishing touches." With that she began collecting her magical energy once more, and Jellal gaped when the magic concentrated around her head, glowing bright, before dissipating to reveal a brand new…

…hairstyle.

"You're…doing your hair?" he couldn't help but deadpan.

"Of course." Erza responded matter-of-factly, "It's not like I have time in the heat of battle to figure out what hairstyle best suits the armor. So I simply determine it ahead of time and associate a specific style to each armor. Then when I requip, I don't even have to think about it." She flared her magic again, and the scarlet tresses were immediately pinned into an elaborate twist.

Bemused, Jellal couldn't help but blurt, "You use _magic_ to do your hair?!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Still very confused, the blue-haired mage asked, "Why not just leave it down?"

Her hair now half tied back, half loose, Erza gave him a look that implied he was a moron, a look that the former child prodigy was not accustomed to receiving. "I mean, I _like_ it when it's down," he defended.

She sighed, and exasperatedly said, "I don't do things half-way, Jellal. If I don an armor, it has to be _complete_. And that includes my hair."

"Uh, okay?" he still didn't get it. He really thought her hair was always beautiful and that it didn't really matter what kind of style it was in.

The female mage rolled her eyes. "Don't just stand there gawping like an idiot. Be helpful. What do you think?" Now the upper portion of her hair were bundled into a subtle bun at the top of her head, although her bangs and a few other strands were still framing her face.

"It looks…nice?" it sounded more like a question that a comment.

Erza sighed. "Men." Another flash of magic, but the only thing that changed was that her hair was now slightly waved. "There, perfect. This matches the designs on the armor perfectly. You should really be more cognizant of these types of things, Jellal."

He really didn't understand how, but apparently that was his fault.

She suddenly gave him a coy, but dangerous, very dangerous look. "Would you like to spar? I've been dying to try these out." Her sword wings twitched.

Suddenly, Jellal realized he had other, more pressing problems.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have a few more...they'll be posted eventually

Reviews always welcome!


End file.
